Prophecy
| romaji = Madō | trans = Magical | de_name = Magisch | pt_name = Mágico | sets = * Return of the Duelist * Abyss Rising }} "Prophecy", known as "Magical" ( Madō) in the OCG, is an archetype of Spellcaster-Type monsters with effects based around "Spellbook" Spell Cards. Each of them is based on the Tarot of Marseilles. Several other cards include in their Japanese names and are thus technically a part of this archetype. Examples include "Armor Exe", "Defender, the Magical Knight", "Magical Scientist", etc. However, these cards do not have effects relating to "Spellbook" cards so they are seldom of use to the Deck as they lack synergy. Playing Style The archetype focuses on Spellcaster-Type monsters and the effects and presence of "Spellbook" Spell Cards. "Spellbook" cards focus on creating advantage, like raising a monster's ATK ("Spellbook of Power"), protecting monsters, "Spellbook of Wisdom", or Xyz Summoning "Spellbook of Life", and manipulating the amount on the field, in the hand and in the Graveyard to activate effects. Spellbook Recycle A loop is possible using "High Priestess of Prophecy" that can ensure the monster gains 1000 ATK every turn, provided that she destroys a monster. You also need "Spellbook of Power" and "Alma Spellbook". Have "High Priestess of Prophecy" on the field, then play "Spellbook of Power". When it is in the Graveyard, use "High Priestess of Prophecy" to banish the Spellbook then attack to destroy a monster. The effect of "Spellbook of Power" activates and you can search for "Alma Spellbook". Next turn you can use "Alma Spellbook" to add "Spellbook of Power" to your hand. This loop can be prolonged by using "Spellbook Institute - La Maison" to return "Alma Spellbook" to your Deck. If you need to dump Spellbook cards into your grave for whatever reason this can be possible by searching for "Spellbook of Secrets" instead of "Spellbook of Power". Then you can use "Spellbook of Secrets" to search for "Spellbook or Power" to continue the loop or a separate "Spellbook" card if needed. This loop is easily broken if you cannot destroy a card with the effect of "High Priestess of Prophecy" or cannot destroy a monster by battle. However if this is your situation you may use the same technique to reuse "Spellbook" cards by banishing needed cards instead, then adding them to your and via "Alma Spellbook". Used in conjuction with "Spell Absorption" this loop can potentially be an extra 1000 life points every turn and an extra card in every standby phase. Another way to recycle Spellbook of Power is with "Spellbook Institute - La Maison" and "Spellbook of Secrets". Play "Spellbook of Power", use it to search for "Spellbook of Secrets". Then use "La Maison" to put "Spellbook of Power" back into the deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Apprentice Magician (Good card to search for cards like Batel, Le Pendu, Saambell, Night's End, Old Vindictive) * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Defender, the Magical Knight * Dark Red Enchanter (Good target for Temper) * Effect Veiler * Endymion, The Master Magician (Good target for Temper) * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Spellbook Magician of Prophecy * Amores of Prophecy * Emperor of Prophecy * High Priestess of Prophecy * Magical Exemplar * Justice of Prophecy * Hermit of Prophecy * Temperance of Prophecy * Chariot of Prophecy * Hanged Man of Prophecy * Strength of Prophecy * Night's End Sorcerer (only use if planning to use Synchro monsters, good tech card against graveyard based decks.) * Old Vindictive Magician * Sorciere de Fleur (Good target for Temper) * Summoner Monk Spells * Alma Spellbook * Arcane Barrier * Bound Wand * Goethe Spellbook * Spellbook of Secrets * Spellbook of Power * Spellbook of Life * Magical Dimension * Spellbook of Wisdom * Secret Village of the Spellcasters * Spellbook Institute - La Maison * Magical Citadel of Endymion * Wonder Wand Traps * Magician's Circle * Gagaga Shield * The Transmigration Prophecy Extra Deck * Arcanite Magician * Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal (Easy to Summon. Use the effect of "Temper" to Summon any Level 6 Spellcaster and keep activating Force effect until it reach level 6 or use "Spellbook of Life" to alter a monster Level after summoning it from grave.) * Hierophant of Prophecy * Empress of Prophecy * Tempest Magician Trivia * These cards are similar to the "Arcana Force" archetype in that they are based on Tarot Cards. ** There are still several of the Major Arcana that have not had a Magical counterpart created. These include The Fool, The Wheel of Fortune, Death, The Devil, The Star, The Moon, The Sun, Judgment and The World. * These cards are similar to the "Koa'ki Meiru" archetype in that they revolve around the use of a specific name of spells. * The ATK/DEF values and Level/Rank of "Empress of Prophecy", "High Priestess of Prophecy", and "Hierophant of Prophecy" are the same as the ATK/DEF and Level/Rank of the Dark Magicians, except for "Tris" who is Rank 5, just one Rank below the Level of "Dark Magician Girl".